The development of broadband active circulators with high-isolation, low insertion and noise figure suppression for simultaneous transmit and receive (STAR) operations would enable radar multifunctional and multi-tasking functionalities for radar systems. The commercial applications are to promote the development of innovative broadband products and services with simultaneous transmit and receive capabilities for next-wave of multi-tasking industrial products in the areas of ultra-high-speed wireless data communications and broadband internet access. Moreover, these STAR features of the active circulator allow easy subassembly of MMIC integrations with reduction of circuit size and reuse of circuitry redundancy which result in cost savings from system architect.